Leucemia
by Sam13Haruno
Summary: Sakura esta enferma desde hace tiempo cuando sus amigos se marchan a una misión ella caerá en su enfermedad pero sigue luchando por verlos una vez mas.


Sakura miro el cielo azul, últimamente pasaba su tiempo mirando el cielo y sus esponjosas nubes. Desde la muerte de Tsunade su vida se había vuelto vacía. Naruto y Sasuke no estaban ahí para animarla ya que estos llevaban un tiempo fuera en una misión.

Sus días eran lentos y monótonos. Nada la hacía feliz.

Aun podía recordar el día en el que sus dos compañeros cruzaron las puertas de Konoha para salir a la misión, ella se despidió de ellos con su mejor sonrisa. Sabía que no los volvería a ver y no era porque la misión se alargara si no por su enfermedad.

Desde hacía un año Sakura luchaba contra una leucemia agresiva, tomaba los medicamentos señalados y sabía que no estaban surgiendo efecto. Su vida se apagaba pero aun así deseaba poder ver el rostro de sus amigos una vez más. Poder recibirlos en la entrada de Konoha con una gran sonrisa, abrazarlos y decirles que los quería, que quería pasar más vida con ellos, que no era el momento de irse aun. Pero no podía engañarse.

Había sido trasladada a una habitación en el hospital, sus padres habían muerto hace años y por lo tanto ella sola no podía vivir, Ino e inclusive Hinata ofrecieron sus hogares como una segunda residencia pero ella se negó.

Poco a poco la enfermedad fue consumiéndola. Recibía visitas todos los días, Kakashi dejaba a parte su puesto de Hokage para permanecer tiempo con ella. Él le recordaba los hermosos momentos que había vivido en el equipo 7.

Una mañana como otra cualquiera permanecía en su cama. Su puerta fue abierta, por ella entro Shikamaru con una silla de ruedas e Ino.

-¡Demos un paseo, frente!

Sakura movió sus ojos débilmente hasta su amiga y sintió envidia de su fuerza y energía, aun así sabía que Ino solo fingía. La enfermedad de su amiga la había destrozado.

Con ayuda de los dos la sentaron en la silla de ruedas y tapada con una manta la llevaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, una vez ahí subieron a la azotea por petición de la pelirrosa.

Quería mantener en su memoria la hermosa vista de su ciudad natal. La dejaron al lado de una banca donde sus dos amigos se sentaron con ella. Ino acaricio su brazo con cuidado de no tocar los tubos que iban atados a sus venas. Sakura sonrió débilmente y miro el cielo.

Por un momento se sintió de nuevo como la kunoichi que había cumplido los doce años y había salido por primera vez de misión con su equipo. Recordó el cabello alborotado y dorado de Naruto, su piel bronceada y sus marcas en las mejillas. Su risa y su torpeza, siempre estaba ahí para alegrar a quien hiciera falta, tenía un carácter explosivo y divertido. Siempre andaba detrás de ella mientras ella iba detrás del Uchiha.

Recordó entonces a Sasuke. Su cabello azabache y sus ojos ónix, su piel pálida y su frialdad característica que con el paso del tiempo se fue sustituyendo por amabilidad. Siempre era la cabeza del grupo, él también estuvo ahí para protegerla igual que Naruto.

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro una vez más.

-¿Quieres que le pida un calmante para el dolor? –pregunto Hinata esa tarde, Ino había cambiado de turno y tenía que ayudar a su padre en la floristería, por lo que la Hyuga encantada fue a hacer compañía a Sakura con Neji.

-No… -gimoteo Sakura cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, su cabeza daba grandes descargas de dolor a todo su cuerpo, no lo soportaba pero no quería tomar calmantes, no quería drogarse, no quería dormir porque temía no despertar y si algo quería hacer era aguantar hasta ver a sus dos amigos- Solo necesito dormir…

Hinata la dejo sola en la habitación ya que la hora de visita había terminado, pero había alguien que podía romper esa normativa.

En el despacho de Kakashi dos jóvenes escuchaban atentos el estado de su amiga pelirosa. El Hokage termino la explicación con una frase que los dejo destruidos.

-Ha estado soportando todo este tiempo porque quería volveros a ver. Los médicos han dicho que no creen que pase de esta semana –Naruto dio un golpe a la mesa y salió corriendo del despacho.

-¡Dobe!

Sasuke y Kakashi fueron detrás de él, llegaron al hospital donde unos médicos lo intentaban retener. Al ver al Hokage lo soltaron y dejaron a los tres ir a la habitación de la chica. Era la hora de la cena, una enfermera permanecía con Sakura ayudándola a cenar ya que por sí sola no podía por el cansancio.

El golpe en la puerta hizo que la enfermera detuviera su tarea, al ver al Hokage comprendió que debía salir.

Kakashi se acercó a la pelirrosa y acaricio su cabeza.

-Tengo una buena noticia Sakura –la joven abrió sus ojos débilmente y miro a su sensei, sonrió y los volvió a cerrar.

-¿Qué pasa? –su voz sonó tan ronca y rasgada que Naruto no lo soporto más y entró en la habitación, corrió a la cama de la joven y apartando a Kakashi la abrazo.

Sakura no comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría, solo sentía a alguien abrazarla con fuerza, el calor se intensifico cuando otro cuerpo la abrazo también. Sacando fuerzas abrió sus ojos que solo llegaron a ver dos cabelleras a su lado.

Sasuke fue el primero en retirarse lentamente, sus ojos se veían rojos pero no había lágrimas, cuando Sakura lo reconoció estiro su mano hacia él sin poder creérselo. Sin saber cómo sucedió una extraña fuerza fluyo por su cuerpo.

-¡Sakura-chan! –recordó a Naruto, él se separó y las lágrimas rodaban sin parar por su rostro. Sakura acaricio su rostro borrando las lágrimas de su amigo.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka –dijo ella, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- Os estaba esperando…

-¿Por eso no viniste a la misión con nosotros? –interrogo Sasuke, tragaba sus lágrimas pero su voz lo delataba.

-Sabía que no duraría mucho… -dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo- tan solo quería que vosotros siguierais vuestro camino, no iba a interponerme… Esta misión significaba mucho para vosotros, podríais ascender a…

-No –dijo Naruto con fuerza- No puedo ascender a nada sin ti Sakura-chan, tendrías que habérnoslo contado, habríamos estado aquí para ti… Sakura…

Sakura soltó una risilla que termino en una tos con sangre. Tapo su boca con un pañuelo y Kakashi aparto a los dos chicos para que una enfermera se ocupara.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada –decía Sakura mientras se negaba a que la enfermera la ayudara, esta finalmente se rindió y la chica se limpió por si sola la sangre- Dejad de mirarme de forma tan lastimera, os he esperado para pasar el tiempo que me queda con vosotros, no para que me lloréis –dijo Sakura y estiro su mano hacia ellos, Naruto fue el primero en sentarse a su lado.

Cogió la cena de la pelirrosa y cogió una cuchara de plástico para servirle la sopa. La pelirrosa sonrió sonrojada y acepto la comida.

Así pasaron los tres días siguientes, Naruto y Sasuke iban desde primera hora al hospital, la llevaban al bosque a pesar de las prohibiciones, la llevaban a la azotea en silla de ruedas incluso la llevaron al Ichiraku.

Sakura esperaba todos los días la llegada de los dos chicos con una sonrisa, deseaba pasar más tiempo con ellos, odiaba cuando caía la noche y debían volver al hospital para la cena. La ayudaban a cenar y veían películas hasta que era tarde y ella caía dormida por los calmantes.

Hasta el último día de su vida Sakura sonrió junto a ellos. Aquella noche Sakura les había pedido ver las estrellas, ella ya estaba muy débil pero aun así sonreía para ellos. No dudaron en acceder a su último deseo.

Subieron a la azotea y allí mientras veían las estrellas tumbados y tapados con mantas Sakura dijo:

-Una estrella fugaz, deseo en otra vida… volver a reunirme con Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun y ser amigos de nuevo…

En un último esfuerzo apretó sus manos y cerró los ojos para el fin morir en paz.

 _-¡Sasuke-kun espérame! –la pelirrosa al fin lo alcanzo._

 _-¡Teme! –grito el niño rubio._

 _-¡Sois muy lentos! –decía el niño de cabello azabache._

 _Los tres cruzaron la puerta del parque y se reunieron allí con sus amigos aunque estuvieron todos esos niños ellos tres siempre serian el equipo 7._


End file.
